Billy Lee Black
'''Billy Lee Black', originally known as Billy Lee Blanche, is introduced as a young, mature, pacific priest of the Ethos religion. Billy is a member of the Etone branch, which "cleans" and "purges" the world from the Wels (also known as Reapers). He is a playable character in Xenogears. Billy has a problematic and strained relationship with his father Jesiah. Biography Billy was born in Solaris to Jesiah and Racquel Blanche in the year 9983. In Solaris, Sigurd Harcourt needed time to recuperate and stayed at the Blanche's house, and this is when Billy met Sigurd who he would call "Siggy". When he was 7 years old, he escaped Solaris with both parents and moved to the Aquvy area. He had a happy childhood, and learned how to use a gun from his father. His sister Primera was born. But not long later, his father disappeared to fight back against Solaris and Gebler. His mother Racquel was killed by Wels when he was 12. While that happened, he and Primera were hiding in the shadows witnessing all, and feeling powerless; since then, Primera remained silent and Billy swore to protect her. Later, he and Primera were saved by Bishop Isaac Stone, who convinced Billy to join the Ethos. After that incident, he built an orphanage to protect children that have been left alone like him and his sister, instead of leaving them to the Ethos. The orphaned children like to play hide-and-seek with Billy and also are a great support for Billy's missions, because they can send the Renmazuo Gear immediately at Billy's signal. When Jessie returned when Billy was 14, he was too different from what he used to be, and became a cocky and irreverent drunk; because of that, Billy lived ashamed of his father, and even hated to be compared with him. Xenogears Billy first appears on the Thames to help treat the injuries of Fei Fong Wong. He then tags along with the group. It broke Billy's heart once again to learn that Stone never actually cared for him and just used him to strike back at his father and that everything he believed in was a complete lie. Stone kills Verlaine, a friend of Billy's and a fellow Etone. After he learns the truth about his father's actions, his mentor Stone and the Ethos religion, his policies changed; he regained the confidence in his father and respected him again; he even treated Jessie as a hero after his presumed but unconfirmed death, when Jessie allowed Billy the use of the JessieCannon, a technique that transforms Jessie's Gear in a weapon that fires the pilot's cockpit as its bullet. Billy doesn't have a strong role for the rest of the story, although he tags along with the main group to defeat System Deus. In Merkava, Myyah Hawwa also swipes Billy's gun and uses it to shoot Fei. Gameplay His fighting style is the marksmanship learned from Jessie, and also widely used among the Etones ("to impart justice in the name of God and the Ethos"), and another strong point of Billy is the wide selection of curative spells he has; however, he has a drawback: he doesn't have Ether attacks, unlike Fei or Bart. He wields two revolvers (Handgun); two short rifles of unlimited ammo, each one hidden in a sleeve of his trenchcoat (Ether-gun), and a powerful shotgun that he pulls from his back (Big gun). When using his deathblows, his ammos will be used as well as his elemental deathblows. The Renmazuo and his Omnigear El-Renmazuo also have two handguns and a Gatling gun along with an Ether machine powered gun in each of its wrists. Deathblows * Adams Apple: - 4 AP * Gunholic: - 5 AP * Hell Blast: - 5 AP * Nut Crack: - 6 AP * Sky Walker: - 6 AP * Devil Blast: - 6 AP * Banfrau: - 6 AP * True Dream: - 7 AP * Holy Gate: - 7 AP * Dear Friend: - 7 AP Quotes * "What did you do this time? Fight? Gamble? Go after someone's wife again!?" (to his father) * "The pleasure is mine. I've never had a proper chance to speak with to others about their religions. Can we talk later?" * "What an impolite fellow. You should learn how to speak a little more politely." (to Bart) * "We are father and son in blood only! I have nothing to do with that man..." * "...That father of mine... I wish he'd think about my position before acting." * "Don't mention it. We may believe in different gods, but none of us can leave people in need." * "Surprised there are only children? My sister and I haven't had parents since we were infants... So, I opened an orphanage so kids without anyone wouldn't have to go through what we did. They're all healthy and obedient to the teachings of the 'Ethos'. They're all good kids who even help me with work." * "People are people. Nothing more or less. I admit that there are the weak and the powerless. But that's no reason for us to forsake them. We are all the same human beings." Trivia * Likely due to the rushed nature of Xenogears, Billy's character arc never truly resolves. He shows very little emotion when he finds out the religion he'd served his whole life was a lie and run by Solaris, nor is the matter brought up again after that particular scene. * There is an inconsistency regarding Billy's birthplace. The instruction manual for the game claims Billy was born in Aquvy, while Perfect Works claims Billy was born in Solaris. Both are equally possible. * Billy mentions he "almost sold his body" to support Prim, and was offered 3000G "for one night". Gallery BillyP.png|Portrait. CitanBillyFei.png|Billy with Fei and Citan. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Xenogears Playable Characters